parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirty sixth movie spoof of Chariots of Fire. Cast *Cat in the Hat as Harold Abrahams *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Eric Liddell *Cleveland (from The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) as Aubrey Montague *Howler (from Pound Puppies) as Lord Andrew Lindsay *Mr. Soil (from A Bug's Life) as Sam Mussabini *Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as Master of Trinity College *John Henry (from John Henry) as Master of Caius College *Abbie (from The Simpsons) as Jennie Liddell *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Sybil Gordon *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Sandy McGrath *Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) as Lord Birkenhead *Sir Pellinore (from The Sword in the Stone) as Lord Cadogan *King Richard (from Robin Hood) as The Prince of Wales *The King (from Link and Zelda) as Duke of Sutherland *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Henry Stallard *Wimpy (from Popeye) as Charley Paddock *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Jackson Scholz Scenes *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *Chariots of Fire (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Cat in the Hat will be a Jewish student at Cambridge University. *Homer Simpson will be the son of Scottish missionaries to China. *Cleveland will be a runner and friend of Harold Abrahams. *Cooler will be a Cambridge student runner partially based on David Burghley and Douglas Lowe. *Mr. Soil will be Cat in the Hat's running coach. *Paul Bunyan will be Master of Trinity College at Cambridge University. *John Henry will be Master of Caius College at Cambridge University. *Abbie will be Eric's devout sister (Janet Lillian "Jenny" Liddell). *Elsie will be Homer Simpson's actual fiancée that was Sybil Evers. *Marge Simpson will be Liddell's friend and running coach. *Sir Ector will be a member of the British Olympic Committee, who counsels the athletes. *Sir Pellinore will be a chairman of the British Olympics Committee, who is unsympathetic to Liddell's religious plight. *King Richard will be The Prince of Wales, who tries to get Liddell to change his mind about running on Sunday. *The King will be the president of the British Olympic Committee, who is sympathetic to Liddell. *Bottles will be a Cambridge student and runner. *Harry will be an American Olympic runner. *Rabbit will be another American Olympic runner. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Chariots of Fire Movie Spoof Category:Chariots of Fire Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG